The PinkPlush100 Show Season 1 Episode 6: Meeting Nana Suzuki
This is the sixth episode of The PinkPlush100 Show (Season 1). Synopsis The episode starts when Timmy Turner was playing The House Of The Dead 2, He lost all of the lives, he only has 1 quarter, but suddenly, Todd came, inserted 11 quarters and presses 1P and 2P start and plays with him to destroy zombies. In the game, two boys, James Taylor and Gary Stewart head to the Abandoned Church and shoots zombies with their guns. Outside the Arcade Game, Timmy shoots 1 zombie, but the axe hits him, Todd headshots the zombie. In the game, James and Gary see a dead pedestrian under the desk, making them get shocked. Meanwhile at PinkPlush100's House, Mr. Mailman hires Arle, Devilon, PinkPlush100, Penny, Luna and Puyo Gamer2243 (even Orbulon) to deliver the chocolate to Nana Suzuki today or else they'll get fired. Devilon scoffs and tells Mr. Mailman to do it instead since he's "the one with the truck", Mr. Mailman tells Devilon that he wasn't the one who watched The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) 72 times, Devilon tells Mr. Mailman that he technically got the chocolate with his money, Mr. Mailman tells Devilon that the chocolate ''he ''had to give to The PinkPlush100 Team and make them deliver it to Nana Suzuki, Devilon uses his sassy behavior, making Mr. Mailman hear it, Devilon takes it back, promising that they'll deliver it to Nana Suzuki, making Mr. Mailman be pleased and leaves to deliver the mail to the villagers. After a sassy conservation between Devilon and Mr. Mailman, Arle tells The PinkPlush100 Team that now they're hired to deliver the chocolate to Nana Suzuki, they would have to deliver it right away, Penny agrees, but Devilon felt unamused. PinkPlush100 tells Devilon to not be grumpy, and tells him that delivering can be fun, Luna and Puyo Gamer2243 agrees, and Devilon's grumpy mood was gone. Arle then notices the Chocolate box was gone, Penny tells Arle that it might be in the Kitchen. At the kitchen, Orbulon was using the Chocolate box to wipe The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) VHS DVD, like he's using a Heart-shaped soap to wipe it. The PinkPlush100 Team come in and see Orbulon, using the Chocolate box to wipe The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) VHS DVD. Devilon calls him a "pinhead" for doing that, making Orbulon slap him for calling him that. Orbulon then tells Devilon that he's using the Heart-shaped soap, Devilon tells Orbulon that the Heart-shaped soap is the Chocolate box, making him grab it. Devilon look at the Chocolate box and tells Orbulon that he has to be really careful with these things. Devilon then notices a The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) VHS DVD lying on the sink, Orbulon tells him that he made it by himself, because it didn't had a complete DVD box set. Puyo Gamer2243 tells Orbulon that fictional characters can't create a DVD out of the show, since the show didn't get likes, only companies can make DVDs out of the show. Orbulon forgot about it, and tells Puyo Gamer2243 to make a "Seriously?" video about it, making Puyo Gamer2243 think it's a good idea, and leaves to make it right away. Devilon wipes the Chocolate Box with the sponge to make it not ruined forever, Arle was about to say something, but Devilon stops her. Devilon then tells Orbulon that he's fed up with his carelessness (due to Orbulon being a Dojikko) and that the Chocolate box has chocolate inside, so he needs to treat it with respect. Arle then tells Devilon that he's using the wrong side of the scrubby sponge, making Devilon accidentally throw the Chocolate Box to the Garbage disposal, making the Garbage disposal grind it up. The PinkPlush100 Team were shocked to see this and panics, Devilon then tells everyone what they're going to do, Penny states that they'll face the consequences of their actions, tell the mailman and get fired, but Orbulon has a better idea. After getting more chocolate, Orbulon puts the chocolate to the counter, thinking that no one will notice the difference. Devilon thinks it's obvious, Orbulon then tells him that he lost his Megaburgers three weeks ago, and walks awkwardly to find them, due to no one not noticing them. Arle tells Orbulon that everyone noticed his walk, and she thinks that he looks like that he "went to the bathroom in a spacesuit." Later, The PinkPlush100 Team were watching The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) on TV, until Devilon enters inside with a letter from Nana Suzuki, Luna wanted him to put it with the other letters, but Devilon refuses, and tells them that it's white, meaning "urgent". Penny asks Devilon if it's white envelope or black writing, Devilon explains that it's both, thinking the black writing on the white envelope is really hard to read, but Penny thinks it's not hard to read, and starts to read the letter. It says that Nana and her 6 siblings are so excited for The PinkPlush100 Team to deliver the chocolate to them since they're hungry, they wanted the chocolate delivered right away or else they'll starve without it. Luna panics when she hears this, Arle says the same thing that Penny said after the Chocolate Box gets grinded up accidentally, but Orbulon tells the whole team to let him think. At the Convenience Store outside, The PinkPlush100 Team walks outside together to deliver the Chocolate Box to Nana Suzuki. Devilon explains to Orbulon that they have 39,997 miles left until they reach Nana Suzuki, Orbulon gets happy to hear this and wants Devilon to scratch his arm when they get there when it looks like he's crying, and he did. Just then, Todd appeared, noticing that The PinkPlush100 Team are taking the Chocolate Box to deliver it to Nana Suzuki while on the streets, PinkPlush100 tells Todd that "people delivering objects to places far away is really hard". Todd tells The PinkPlush100 Team that they need to use the airplane instead, which travels faster, Penny thinks it's a good idea. Todd gives The PinkPlush100 Team Airline Tickets to Japan, making The PinkPlush100 Team celebrate, except for Devilon, Todd gives the Airline Tickets to Arle and leaves. Devilon was shocked to see this happen, but Arle was happy that Todd gave them Airline Tickets to Japan, but Devilon then explains to her that "sometimes in life, you have to realize that there are more lucky people than ourselves" and gives her a example to it. Minaho exits the Convenience Store and wins from a scratch card, which means he's going to be a millionaire. Devilon then appears, congratulating Minaho and calls him a "Bird-Haired Boy" due to his bird-styled hair, he also requests him to help him and The PinkPlush100 Team to deliver the Chocolate Box to Japan where Nana Suzuki lives, but Minaho refuses and tells Devilon that his name is "Minaho" not "Bird-Haired Boy" and calls him a "Vampire Boy". Devilon then gets angry when Minaho called him a "Vampire Boy" and blue flames surrounded him, Minaho then gets shocked and tried to apologize to him, but fails, making Devilon beat him up for punishment. The PinkPlush100 Team then looks at Devilon awkwardly, while he was beating up Minaho. At the Airport, The PinkPlush100 Team were inside, standing there, waiting for the plane to arrive, in the background, we see Yunoki making a cameo appearance. Penny's phone starts to ring and Penny picks it up, seeing messages from Nana Suzuki. Nana Suzuki said to them that they "need them to bring the chocolate to her and her siblings.", Arle tells Penny that they need to wait for the plane. While Penny was looking through the messages, she asks Arle if she can cook, Arle answers "yes"., next she asks PinkPlush100 if she can ride on a broom like a witch, PinkPlush100 answers that she can't ride one yet, next, Penny asks Devilon if he can speak in Chinese, Devilon answers "No", but in Chinese, finally, Penny asks Luna if she can provide inspirational leadership to a core team of thirty people, covering both national or international markets, Luna answers with a "No.". Penny then notices something and shows it to them, which says "Looking for a airplane with no delays or hijackers to serve as a #1 best airplane.", Orbulon wants to know what it means, Penny answers by saying "It means they'll put makeup on the airplane and see if it looks nice.", which is another name for "Upgrading". Luna always thought airplanes make good models, Devilon was confused why and Luna answers that it was in her mind. Devilon wants to see if there are cells inside her brain, thinking it'll be easy for him to look at them with X-Ray Vision. At the Departure Room, The PinkPlush100 Team were sitting in the seats, waiting for the airplane to arrive, Homare Kagayaki appears to them and asks if they're going to Japan, Arle answers "yes", making Homare sigh and tells them that the flight is coming soon. Finally, a voice from the speaker says that Flight #5: Japan is ready, making Devilon get happy about it. Major Events # Timmy Turner, James Taylor, Gary Stewart, Mr. Mailman, Lilac C-17 and Homare Kagayaki appeared for the first time. Characters Main Cast Arle Nadja Devilon PinkPlush100 Penny Crygor Luna Loud Orbulon Secondary Characters Timmy Turner Todd James Taylor Gary Stewart Mr. Mailman Puyo Gamer2243 Minaho Kazuto Yunoki (Cameo) Lilac C-17 (Cameo) Homare Kagayaki Trivia # It was revealed that Orbulon was a VHS DVD Maker and a Dojikko # Whenever people call Devilon a "Vampire Boy", blue flames would surround him, which means that Devilon's angry and beats up the person who called him that. Apologizing to him won't work tho. # If you look closely while Penny was asking a question to PinkPlush100, Lilac C-17 can be seen walking in the background, making a cameo appearance.